Not So Quiet
by YoungBritishWriter
Summary: Mike and Matt take their friendship to a whole new level SLASH Review me please!


_**This was a request from Lathan Lover who came up with an idea for me to write about and hope I've done her idea to justice. Any request personal message me like they did and any reviews are much appreciated.**_

Glee club had been a good experience for Mike and Matt, it allowed them to break out of their typical jock stereotypes. Although it was great at first Matt was starting to get annoyed at how Artie and Finn were getting all the solos and no one was getting the chance to hear his voice. On top of that at least half of the glee club was dedicated to listening to Berry sing or complain about how a ballad needed to be added as a requirement for every glee club competition. Good job Matt and Mike had each other though to laugh through the ordeal with.

Matt and Mike had been friends since elementary school as they both shared a love of sports, both playing baseball, basketball and football together, as well as a love for music. As they entered middle school they started to work out with each other to help each other out and motivate each other but they also couldn't help notice the ways in which their bodies were developing. In the showers one day after a workout Mike had sneaked a peak at Matt and noticed that his penis had grown to quite a full size and had grown in thickness, luckily Matt hadn't realised. Little did Mike know that just as he had stopped looking at Matt, Matt had turned to check out his gym buddy and check out his muscular ass. Mike got embarrassed when he felt a twitch in his cock so he left the showers.

There was also another time when Mike had invited Matt around to his house for a sleepover and to watch a movie and play videogames. This was just after Matt had got his first girlfriend called Chloe and she was opening his young eyes to sex. "So we were walking through the park and she pushed me into the bushes" Matt was explaining and Mike was hanging onto his every word", "Then she put her hand down my pants and starting stroking my penis, it got really hard and then I came all over her hand." Mike high fived the smiling Matt "Whoa dude that's so cool what did it feel like?" Mike asked having not experienced anything with a girl himself. "Well it was really nice and felt so good can't wait for her to do it again". Mike waited until Matt had fallen asleep and then went to the bathroom and started to stroke his cock at the thought of Matt and Chloe in the park until her squirted a thick load of cum onto the bathroom floor.

It was two weeks away from the glee clubs first competition and preperation was full under way so that each song and dance routine was perfect. Mike was an excellent dancer and so when Matt was struggling with the dance moves it made so much sense for Mike to teach him the moves. So they decided that after football practise the two of them would travel to Mikes house because his parents were out for the night.

Football practise came and went and the boys had already decided that Mike would drive the two of them to his house so Matt had just been dropped off by his dad that morning. They needed to grab showers though since they were sweaty from practise. Most of the football team were in the showers and the boys were laughing at Puck, which was normal as he was the team joker. "Whoa guys seems like we're in the presence of cock royalty here, Matt didn't know you were hiding a monster in your pants, like me." Matt blushed but was used to Pucks insults so came back with a quick comeback "Why you looking Puck you the type who sucks dicks?""No man you know me I just fulfil the needs of the many MILFs of Ohio, and it's hard to miss that thing its nearly taking up its own shower." The boys finished up and jumped into Mikes car to his house.

On the journey home the boys where talking about how practise had gone until Matt changed the subject "God I hate it when Puck brings up our dicks and stuff, just because he knows he's got the biggest". Mike contemplated his response "Well you shouldn't feel bad, like he said you've got a monster" the boys laughed "it's not that big" Matt lied, he knew his dick was big for his age. "Dude I'm surprised it's not coming out the end of those basketball shorts" Mike joked and pulled up the edge of Matt's short shorts, to Mike's surprise and Matt's embarrassment the tip of his cock slipped out and into Mike's finger tips. "I'm so sorry dude!" the boys both went bright red from embarrassment and were silent the rest of the journey back to Mike's house. When they pulled up to Mike's house Matt felt like he had to break the awkward silence.

"Look you touched my dick, so what, you're not the first boy too", Mike couldn't believe what he just heard, "What did you just say?" "Well after I broke up with Chloe I had tried everything with a girl that I wanted to and then I read online that boys were better at blowjobs then girls and so when one of my neighbours came round to play Xbox he sucked my dick, and let's just say it was allot better!" this was allot of information for Mike to take in "Dude doesn't that make you gay, and I'm pretty sure that's not true, chicks know how to suck dick". "No its not gay, and it's true let me show you". Before Mike had any time to react Matt had undone his seatbelt and was kneeling in the foot space of the car and had pulled down Mike's pants and boxers and was putting Mike's cock into his mouth. Mike was about to push his friend off until he felt the sensation of Matt running his tongue up and down the shaft causing him to already be semi hard.

Matt kept going at a steady pace and Mike was fully hard by now, he let out sweet soft moans and this told Matt that he was doing a good job. Matt quickened his pace trying to fit as much of Mike's decently sized dick into his mouth. Mike was surprised at how much he was turned on and kept imaging who the other boys Matt had done this too were. Mike put his hand onto Matt's head so that he started to control his speed, with this Matt looked up into Mike's eyes while keeping the boys dick into his mouth, this turned Mike on so much and this got him really close to cumming. Matt engulfed Mike's dick one last time right to the base and as Matt's lips closed around the base of Mike's dick three strands of cum shot into the back of Matt's throat.

The boys quickly recovered and as soon as they got into the house they slammed their lips onto each other and Mike slammed Matt against the wall. He reached into Matt's pants and leaned up to nibble on his ear while he stroked his dick. Mike was not only surprised about the length of Matt which he knew to be longer then his seven inches but also its weight because it was fucking heavy. As Matt was loving the attention his dick was getting he tilted his head back which meant that he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Mike had pulled down his pants and started to back his virgin asshole onto Matt's throbbing dick. As Mike was an anal virgin and he had never even touched his asshole it was the tightest imaginable. This meant as Mike slowly backed up onto Matt's dick the pain was almost unbearable but he knew that it would soon change. Matt was shocked by Matt's actions but he soon got used to it and so put his hands onto Mike's ass. Mike was now getting used to the pain and so was starting to enjoy the experience a whole lot more.

Matt was very close to cumming so he fucked Mike with all that he had , Mike couldn't control himself as he came for the second time that afternoon all over the hall floor. Matt loved the fact that he had made his best friend cum twice in one day and so with a big moan he yelled out "Fuck Mike" he filled Mike's virgin asshole full with his hot thick cum. When Matt pulled out the cum started to trickle down the back of Mike's muscular leg. "Wow Matt, so quiet in glee club put get you fucking an ass and you're the world's largest moaner."


End file.
